


A moment forever

by crystallilies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Canon Compliant, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Save Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, time dilation, time dilation theory, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallilies/pseuds/crystallilies
Summary: (SPOILERS - STAR WARS EPISODE IX: THE RISE OF SKYWALKER)A kiss.A vision.A love that transcends space and time.When Ben Solo gives his own life so that Rey can live, a simple touch of lips is enough for them to have their ever after.(Canon compliant reylo oneshot, set during the final scenes of TROS on Exegol.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	A moment forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um momento para sempre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545779) by TatiNevesA. 
  * A translation of [Um momento para sempre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545782) by TatiNevesA. 



> "And we can have forever  
> and we can love forever  
> forever is our today."

Rey was awakened from that utter dark void, an emptiness with no start nor end, by a rather familiar feeling… still, curiously different in many ways. This time, the sensation didn’t begin with a tingling on the tip of her fingers, the statics causing that light shiver that heralded her force bond with Kylo Ren was about to begin.

No, this time it was different from anything she had ever felt before.

Rey knew it was Ben who awoke her the second she could feel the force pulsating around her again – the force that surrounded them – even though her sight was so blurred that she wasn’t able to distinguish anything other than the electrical discharges that cracked through Exegol’s heavy atmosphere above.

Still lacking the energy to move, she felt deep in her core like Ben was pulling her through the cold and darkness back to his warmth, the comfort of his arms. It was like she was going under the sinking fields on Jakku and Ben was the steady lifeline that reached her and rose her back onto the surface.

Rey couldn’t tell where she had been, or how long it had been, or even if there were time and a place where her spirit drifted off, flowing amidst the complete peace of absolute nothingness. All she knew is she’d been adrift, waiting for that spark of hope brought by her other half in the force, the push that made her blood run once again and breathed the air that she so desperately needed back into her lungs.

Bringing her back to life.

Rey breathed that breath of life and, as per instinct, held onto the hand she felt resting on her tummy, channeling its own life force into her body, now warm once more. When her eyes could focus again, the sore face of Ben Solo emerged amid the desolation of the destroyed ancient sith temple and the most truthful – joyful, relieved, ecstatic and, why not, loving – smile took over Rey’s face. At that moment, she couldn’t form a single rational thought in light of her own surprise in seeing him right there, genuinely alleviated by finally holding her in his arms.

“Ben!” she let out, that short word expressing more than any other she could mutter then. As if to reassure herself that all of it was true, Rey lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks on her palms, as she had many times before wished she did, their gaze never breaking. The understanding that it was _Ben Solo_ who held her close in his embrace translated everything for what she had hoped and fought for. They had won and they’d done it together. There were no more obstacles between them.

Upon that sudden realization, Rey finally gave in to the urge to kiss him. It was like nothing she had ever felt or tried before in her whole life. It was the moment for which the universe had conspired since the very dawn of times, and then, the entirety of the force seemed to resonate the pure and powerful energy that flowed from their intertwining. Her heart pounded fast, her senses sharpened and her body tingled upon the feeling of Ben’s warm and unexpectedly soft lips on hers.

Ben pulled her closer to him, as if to say without words that he’d never let her go again, and held her like losing her was just too much for him to withstand. Rey never parted her palms off of Ben’s face, not even for a moment, and felt when the tears he could no longer hold back flowed down his cheeks, filling them both with the urgency of the moment Ben knew he wasn’t able to make last forever, as much as he’d never wished as achingly for something his whole life.

Each touch from Ben sent electric sparks through her body, what Rey felt reverberate on the living force around them and everything that was; two that were one; at last, the dyad that came together, the power of life itself that permeated every being on the universe, the unifying force, both their souls destined to an eternal and unbreakable connection.

Then, Ben backed away just enough to look right inside of Rey’s eyes. And so, still flustered from the kiss they had been so desperate to share, for the briefest moment that seemed to last all the eons the worlds were still to live, they saw, reflected on each other’s eyes, as a gift of the very force between them, a vision of the future they could live in another place, another time, in a galaxy that had more than only one sweet moment set aside for them.

Glimpses of a future they hadn’t even had the time to think of emerged in flashes, the force of their touch flooding them with visions that were like memories, recollections of a life together they would never have. Forgiveness, victory, redemption. The rebuilding of the Jedi, stone by stone. Plans and dreams. A proposition. The blessing of Leia and Luke. Their intertwined hands. A sunset. A kiss. Love and pain. A cry and a laugh. Sleepless nights and starry skies. Small but determined steps echoing on the Millennium Falon. “ _Dada!_ ”.

A family.

A home.

But forever only lasted for a moment.

Ben smiled, what Rey thought to be the most beautiful, loving and charming smile she had ever seen, one that reached even his teary eyes, brightening up his face with the purest and utter bliss. It was only then she understood what Ben had done for her. And, for him, that was enough.

What was an eternity for when a few seconds could last a lifetime?

***

“ _So_ [he] _just strokes her hair until she starts to hurt a little less and finally falls asleep. He stays with her through the night because he knows that if he leaves, she’ll wake and won’t be able to sleep again._

 _And_ [she] _hears him whispering to her in her dreams, telling her that no one you love really ever has to die – not if you don’t want them to… All you have to do is hold a place for them in your heart._ ”(DENNING, Troy. Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Invincible, p. 196.)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm still not over the Rise of Skywalker ending. I saw this theory on tumblr and I love it, the thought of them sharing a vision of their future together warms my heart a bit. How about you? Did you cry when watching the movie? Is this time dilation theory nonsense or do you like the thought? Kudos and reviews are always welcome :)  
> PS: English is not my first language. Please excuse any misspelling. And thank you for reading!


End file.
